RWBY: Convergence
by lennonzerith
Summary: The world of remnant is truly a wonder with three races at odds with each other. It truly a place where many tales can be told, but our story is about a group of people who changed the world of remnant forever. For better or worse well see. Ruby x OC


**Prologue**

 _The world of remnant is truly a wonder with three races at odds with each other. It truly a place where many tales can be told, but our story is about a group of people who changed the world of remnant forever. For better or worse well see._

 **Unknow location 7:30 Am**

'Hmm pretty sure that this was the direction I'm meant to be going' Theo Lockrest a young wanderer looking for his purpose in life, he's been like this for five years going from place to place looking for any trace of his past with no success but today after many years of disappointment he might finally find his answer.

Theo walks through the forest into what is to be a demolished farm house 'what the hell?' Theo runs toward the destroyed farm house hoping to find any survivors only to see a shocking sight, a woman standing above a young girl with some sort of black web attached to her hand with two people holding the girls arms apart.

"Hey what are you doing " Theo ran towards them at amazing speed cutting the black webbing off. He picked up the girl and ran off towards the forest hoping to get away from the three attackers.

"I don't appreciate interruptions so would you kindly give her back so I can get my prize" Theo was suddenly thrown on his feet by a smoldering fire ball. Theo got up to run but was hit by another fire ball.

"I didn't want but I won't let you take this girl!" the three attackers were thrown off by a the dark energy coming of Theo. "What kind of person turns a blind eye to this situation" Theo rushed towards them shooting out a beam of black energy forcing them to retreat backwards.

"it seems that I have to get my hands dirty again" cinder walks Theo igniting her hands in flames "cinder wait let us handle it" cinder ignores it and begins to engage with Theo. Cinder quickly overpowers him with a series of fire balls forcing Theo into corner.

'damn it my shoulder still hurt of those attacks earlier, I can't lose if I lose we both die' Channeling aura into both of his hands and unleashed a ray of light and dark " _ **LIGHT AND DARK: REVOLUTION BLAST !"**_ A huge beam of black and white exploded blowing everything away. Theo fell to his knees gripping his eyes as he lost consciousness.

"Cinder are you alright" Emerald says as she approaches the shaken maiden, the result of the explosion didn't have much effect on the dark haired woman but it was clear that it had caught her of guard. "I'm fine just bring me the maiden" she says as she walked towards the fallen girl but before she can proceed any further she is stopped by the appearance of a man with short raven hair and black and white hunter gear.

"I can't let you do that" the man said drawing his weapon to face them.

"And who might you be ?" Cinder prepared to launch an attack but is stopped by Emrald. "Cinder no, we can't fight him we alrerady sustained damage from the fight with the maiden and the kid" Cinder seemed to consider this before turning around and and walking off into the forest with Emrald and Mercury following behind.

"It seems like you with this one Crow Browen until next time" with the her group and her sprint off into the forest leaving crow and the other behind.

"Well that could have gone better" He says as he picks up the two fallen fighters and walks into what is left of the farm house.

 **Next time:** "Wait Raven no!" "I don't have anything to live for so don't thing death can scare me!" Crow and Theo head to Ravens tribe but are met with hostile intent while salem plans to mobilize her group to infiltrate beacon.

 **A/N: Hey there its me the author of this fanfic, I really hope you enjoyed my very first fanfiction. This was really hard to write as this is this my very first fanfiction but I really hope you all enjoyed it. This fanfic is going to focus mainly on the events that happened in volumes 1,2, and 3 I will not be adding the later volumes in this fanfic because I think that it would not allow me to focus on the first volumes and flesh out the interactions and possibilities that I can explore with this fanfic because lets be honest volume 1 and early volume 2 were nothing but filler in my opinion yeah we got to see development but not enough. Also here's a description of my O/C**

 **Theo Lockrest**

 **17**

 **5'11**

 **Light skinned with a pessimistic attitude, has brown hair and onyx eyes and really loves turkey. Born in Atlas with no live relatives and has the ability to control light and dark(shadows) his semblance allows him the emit concentrated rays of light and dark and allows him to form solid weapons from light.**


End file.
